Innocence
by Noon's Phoenix
Summary: Harrys only daughter tells of her Mother's death. One shot REVIEW PLZ


Disclaimer I own nothing.

Updated

* * *

I came home late at night after sneaking out to Hogsmeade. As I climbed up the vines that clung to the house, I could see Hogwarts. It glittered in the distance. Weird. 

I thought distantly '_My first night away for the summer and I already miss it' _

My thoughts were interrupted by sobbing coming from the inside of my house. I knew who it was.

My father.

I slipped in the large window expertly to my room. I passed my Gryffindor Quidditch robes that I had recently pined up on my wall. Along with some freshly placed Hogwarts banners covered the walls. On my vanity was a small glass box inside sat the first Snitch I caught as Gryffindor's seeker causing Gryffindor to win. In doing this I saw something sparkle for just a moment in my father's eyes that had long been lost. To this day I don't know what it was but it felt great to be the cause of that something.

I walked towards my room's door to the hallway but caught sight of myself in the mirror. Now it wasn't that I had mount saint make-up on my face. But I did have the shadowly eye make-up. Plus any make-up on me was enough to make dad angry. Very angry. He would connect the dots and know I had sunk off with Scorpius.

Scorpius. O' yes Scorpius Malfoy, my boyfriend. The son of my father's sworn enemy. Yea, you can image how happy he is about that. What can I say I'm a sucker for the bad boy.

By now I had cleaned my face and was walking down the hall. I thought that I might owl my god parents Hermione and Ron Weasley so they could come and talk to him as I walked. I peeked in before entering. I saw my fathers figure hunched of a picture, I knew for sure had to be my mum. His back was to me so I had to see his face threw the mirror of my mums old vanity on the other side of the vast room. He was crying, with each tear his eyes seemed to be becoming more lifeless. I always loved that vanity I still remember my mum brushing my curly red hair. Even with my freckles she had given me she made me feel like a princess. Suddenly my eyes caught sight of the picture of my mum in his hands. My mind stopped, my heart beat slowed, I felt my eyes prickle with the familiar unshed tears. I gripped the hem of my robes tightly.

I remember my mum. It's amazing how tightly I hold onto those fuzzy fading memories of her. My Mum, Ginevra Molly Weasley Potter, or as dad called her Ginny. I inherited my mums famous Weasley hair and my dads green eyes. They say because of this I look just like my name sake my grandmother Lily Potter. My parents said the moment they saw me they named me after his mother Lily. I was named Lily Eliza Potter.

I was still trying to calm my heart beat but before I could think I was playing the scene over in my mind. I wanted to turn it off before I was hurt before I remember but for Merlin sake I couldn't. It was the memory of my mothers death, of the day I lost my innocence.

Ever since I could remember the newspapers called me a bad girl. Sneaking out, partying, and of course my boyfriend.

But nothing illegal...yet.

_(enter flashback-ish)_

Of course this had to start somewhere. I remember I was six a visit with my Uncle Charlie in Romania had left me with Dragon Pox. A small case nothing too bad but being a only child my mum freaked. I remember staying inside the house all day. Me and mum played chess for hours and hours. Again and again she would let me win. I knew and she knew I knew but all was ok it had always been like that with my mum. Then a moment of happiness turned to pain. All of a sudden Dolly our cook was thrown from the kitchen screaming. I saw mums eyes change from calm to worry. She immediately picked me up and ran to my old room. There she hid me in the closet and told me to be very very quiet. I could see threw a small crack in the door all that was going on. I saw my mum pull out her wand and ready herself.

It was then I saw the face of true evil, Voldemort.

He was pale I remember, making Scorpius' paleness look like a bloody sun tan. His nose was flat and eyes red. He smiled evilly and pointed his wand at my mom and yelled, "Avada Kedavra!"

She fell...just fell. I could have pen pointed the exact moment she was hit the cold hard wood floor. Because that was the same moment I lost it. My grip on reality was slashed. Her wand rolled out of her grip, onto the floor and towards me. At once anger fueled me and vengeance was my first priority.

I remember picking up her wand in my small fingers. Quickly I remembered a spell my father had said he thought was the worst. I wanted nothing less than the worst for this monster.

I slung open the door my wand pointed at him, "Expelliarmus!"

I knew I could not have taken my chances. His wand fell right in my hand. I pointed his wand up at him. The same wand that had killed so many, including my grandparents and my mother. Before I could say anything he spoke.

"Aww I see, so this is Potter's brat, well come on then, show some back bone."

This angered me so and before I could think my anger channeled through my wand and the word slipped threw my mouth, "Crucio!" He fell just as my mum had fallen only in pain.

I, my six year old self just sat there watched at he withered and cried out in pain knowing he deserved every bit of it. My father was the first to find us. He took one look at me with wand in hand and one look at a screaming Voldemort. I could have read his mind...

_'Where is your mother?'_

Then his eyes flickered over mums body, he broke down he started to sob uncontrollably.

_'I hadn't done that.' I thought oddly._

Slowly I walked over to him. I reached down placing Voldemorts wand in his hand. I hugged him and whispered quietly in his ear.

"Get even"

Something behind his green eyes changed, a light turned on, a fire was started. He pointed the wand at Voldemort and yelled, "Avada Kedavra!" Pieces of Voldemort scattered like the puzzle pieces of a dry lake bed.

I saw it.

_(End Flashback)_

I walked quickly in and wrapped my arms around him pulling him into a tight hug. We stayed like that for a long time. Me gently shushing his sobs to calm him down and helping him pull his self together.

He turned to me us now standing, "I miss her"

I nodded slowly letting myself for the first times ever cry over my mum.

"I miss her too"

* * *

R&R PLZ! Ok all got was from someone who said I made them cry (still not such if thats bad or not) 

REVIEW!


End file.
